


Adios, 2013.

by tinypeckers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 22:38:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Michael, Gavin and Lindsay spend NYE curled up on the couch and recap their year.</p><p>*There are some of my previous fanfics referred to in this. In order of reference, A Pampered Princess, What a Wonderful Wake Up Call and Luckiest Woman in The World.* You can find them all at tinypeckers.tumblr.com/tagged/mavinsay</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adios, 2013.

 

"Michael, while you're out there can you get me a beer?" Gavin asked from where he was sprawled across the sofa, legs stretching across Lindsay's lap.  
"No! Get it yourself." Came Michael's sour reply. Gavin pouted while Lindsay giggled, fingers dancing across the soles of Gavin's feet before he squirmed awkwardly away.  
"Please? You love me..." Gavin tried again, appealing to Michael's soft side. Michael simply snorted. "Michael!" Gavin cried, hurt that he'd been laughed at.  
"Oh shh, you know he'll bring you one anyway." Lindsay said softly, patting Gavin's knee.  
"I won't!" Michael retorted. Gavin, quite frustrated, looked at Lindsay in an 'I told you so' fashion. Lindsay simply shrugged, smiling as she watched the New Year's festives on the screen.  
"You'll get one for me though, right?" Lindsay tried, feeling hopeful.

 

  
Michael returned quite soon after, carrying two beers under one arm and a bunch of snack food in the other. He smiled sweetly at Lindsay, lowering the food to the coffee table before handing her a beer and keeping the other for himself.  
"Of course, hon." Michael said as he leaned down to kiss Lindsay's forehead, snickering when Gavin huffed.  
"Michael! That's not fair." He said, sounding like a spoilt child. Michael only shrugged, nudging Gavin's legs away so he could sit inbetween the Brit and Lindsay. Gavin shuffled away when prompted, muttering to himself as he stood and wandered off to the kitchen.  
"You're an asshole." Lindsay told Michael, shaking her head at him when he grinned wickedly.  
"Yeah, but I'm your asshole." Michael replied playfully, nudging her shoulder.

 

  
"True." Lindsay smiled, shaking her head as Gavin came back with an armful of beers.  
"Aw, aren't you sweet? One of those for me?" Michael teased, reaching for one of the beers and faking shock when Gavin turned his back to him.  
"Nope. These are all for me." Gavin said smugly as he settled them onto the end table closest to himself, pulling a funny face as he tried and failed to balance them all on the tiny surface. Shockingly, he only dropped one. "Bollocks." Gavin muttered as he reached down to grab it. He studied it for a second before grinning to himself, turning to hand Michael the drink.  
"Here, for you." Gavin said sweetly, squawking when instead of grabbing the beer Michael pulled on his wrist instead. Gavin fell less than gracefully into Michael's lap, the beer slipping from his hands and luckily being caught in Lindsay's. Gavin was sprawled out on his stomach and he yelped when Michael jokingly slapped his ass a little too hard.

 

  
"Little shit, giving me all the crap you don't want." Michael chuckled, soothing Gavin's rump with his hand as he slung his free arm over Lindsay's shoulders.  
"You started it." Gavin grumbled.  
"And I'm ending it. Now, shut up and be happy in the last few hours of 2013." Lindsay ordered, winding a hand in Gavin's unruly hair and petting it idly.  
"What if I don't want to be happy? 2013's been a good year. Maybe I don't want 2014." Michael replied childishly. Lindsay rolled her eyes at him, but secretely she agreed.  
"Why's that?" Gavin asked curiously, wriggling to get comfortable.  
"Well firstly, RWBY started and it was pretty awesome. We got a kitten, who is now the fattest cat I know. Lindsay cooked breakfast once. Oh and that one time you bought a dildo, that was great." Michael finished his sentence with a snicker and Gavin reached up to awkwardly slap him. "Though, more importantly, I got to spend the entire year with my boo and my boy."

 

  
"Aw, aren't you sweet?" Lindsay cooed, squishing Michael's cheeks and kissing his puffed out lips. Michael grunted tearing his face away from her grip and blushing at the attention.  
"What about you guys? Don't put me on the spot here." Michael said nervously.  
"Oh, erm... I don't know. Pretty much everything you said." Lindsay shrugged awkwardly.  
"Gavin?" Michael questioned. Gavin looked to be in deep thought for a moment, chewing his bottom lip before shrugging.  
"I mean, I won the tower that one time." He said matter-of-factly. Michael and Lindsay groaned.


End file.
